


I don't own a cat

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Series: Random AUs [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2990198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye doesn't own a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't own a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks I was writing it after my friend was being an ass

Skye was fairly certain that she didn’t own a cat. Skye was just getting back home after a terrible first date and was wallowing in self-pity. So when she walked into her apartment and saw a small black kitten sitting on her kitchen counter she wasn’t entirely sure what to do. “I don’t own a cat,” she said walking up to it. It regarded her with intelligent green eyes. Skye jumped when it suddenly meowed and leapt at her. She raised her arms up to defend her face but it landed lightly on the ground and began rubbing against her legs.

“Hey there fella, who do you belong to?” Skye asked bending down to examine its collar. It told her apartment number was and the address. Apparently mystery kitty’s owner lived in the building. In fact the one right next to hers. “Alright, time for you to head home,” she said to cat. Tentatively she bent down and picked up the small cat, it purred and snuggled up in her arms. Skye smiled at its warmth. She quickly opened her door and left her room. Walking three feet to left Skye knocked on the door.

It slowly began to open. “Hi I think I found your…” Skye started before her voice faded off as she saw her neighbor for the first time. She was absolutely gorgeous.

“Oh thank God you found her,” she started taking the kitten away from her, “Where did you find her?”

“He-he- was in my apartment,” Skye said trying to get her voice to work properly.

“Oh thank you so much,” she said with a smile. Hot damn was she hot. Skye fazed out for a bit staring at her. She had long dirty blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and pale skin.

She looked at her expectantly. “Huh?” Skye said with a dazed expression.

Jemma laughed and Skye’s knees turned to jello. “I said would you like to come in for something to drink,” she asked. Skye nodded and followed her inside. “My name is Jemma by the way.”

“Skye,” she said gazing around the room. It was absolutely immaculate. Everything inside Jemma’s apartment was orderly unlike her apartment which was more chaotic.

“What would you like? I have lots of tea, I have some coffee, water and some soda,” Jemma said from the kitchen.

Skye walked over to a wall of photographs. “Whatever you recommend,” she said offhandedly. Most of the photos were of Jemma and some curly haired boy and Skye felt her heart sink.

“Oh thats Fitz my best friend,” Jemma’s voice said from behind her. She was holding two steaming mugs and offered one to Skye.

Skye took it and took a small sip. It was tangy and spicy and Skye felt herself fall in love with it. She moaned as she took another sip. She looked up to see Jemma laughing. “I’m glad you like it,” Jemma said gazing at her with kind eyes, “Its spiced oolong.”

“Its absolutely amazing,” Skye said taking another large sip. “If you give me this everyday I will do virtually anything for you.”

“Anything?” Jemma asked huskily. Skye silently moaned and rubbed her legs together. Skye blushed and took another sip. “So I haven’t seen you around the building at all. How long have you been living here?” Jemma asked sitting on the couch.

“I just moved here last month and my work has crazy hours,” Skye said.

“What’s your job?” Jemma asked motioning toward the seat next to her.

Skye sat down, “I work at a free lance computer company that track down information for people. How about you?”

“Oh I’m a bio-chem teacher at Shield University,” Jemma said, “It’s a really great job and all my students are lovely.”

“That sounded so British,” Skye said dreamily.

Jemma smiled before glancing at the clock, “Oh dear lord look at the time.” Skye glanced down at her watch. It was getting really late.

“Well thanks Jemma for the tea,” Skye said walking over to the door.

“You’re welcome, Skye. We’ll have to do this again sometime,” Jemma said walking with her. The walk to the door lasted about a minute. Skye smiled at Jemma and reached into her pocket to pull out her keys. They weren’t there. She had left them on her table

Skye turned towards Jemma with an embarrassed smile, “I don’t have my keys.”

Jemma laughed and stared at her. “Well you stay in my apartment tonight,” Jemma said once her mirth had died down.

“Oh no Jemma. I mean you don’t know me that well, I mean for all you know I could be a murderer or something,” Skye protested.

Jemma smirked and leaned in close. “Maybe I don’t care,” Jemma breathed before kissing Skye. Skye’s eyes widened and she froze. That was when Jemma pulled away. “Skye I am so sorry. I don’t-,” that was when Skye kissed her.

They kissed for several long moments before Jemma pulled away. Skye grained at the loss of contact. “You know I put my cat in your house right,” Jemma said with a smirk.

“Huh,” Sky said still trying to get over the kiss. Jemma laughed before kissing her again.

“I wanted to meet the new girl so I thought hey what’s the worst that could happen.” Jemma said pulling away again.

Skye smiled broadly, “Well it worked.”  They both rushed back to Jemma's apartment. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for if it didn't make sense and any spelling or grammar errors. Wolf out!


End file.
